Not Everything Happens for A Reason
by MissSquibler
Summary: Gilbert thinks about his past, and how he believes the disolving of Prussia happened for no reason. Stories a lot better then the Summary I swear! Rated for Prussia's language.


Some things just never seemed to make sense anymore did they? Why did everything happen the way it does? People say everything happens for a reason right? Right.

Wrong.

Gilbert had found that assumption to be 100% load of bull crap.

Now don't get his awesome self wrong. Gilbert knew his birth was to bring awesomeness to the world! That's why he was born. And maybe to harass Roderich till he finally gave in and realized how Awesome Gilbert was. But that's besides the point!

Ah.. Where was he…? He lost his thoughts.

Oh, oh! Right Everything didn't happen for a reason!

Why did the ex-nation think this?

BECAUSE HE WAS AN EX-NATION FOR PETE'S SAKE!

Not many nations where just swept off the map, dissolved and pretty much forgotten. Gilbert was one of the very few that this happened to though… The reason? Well there were many reasons. Many saw Prussia as a problem, and not as him himself, but a real problem. In his opinion he knew the Aliies has become afraid of the once powerful nation. And they had the damn right reason to be! If Gilbert could go back now, he'd show those damn Allies what he was truly made of!

Looking back now Gilbert couldn't help but grin. He had been an awesome country. Sure things were rough, and battles were brutal, but hell, that's what made them so damned awesome! And he had the best boss ever!

Old Man Fritz…. Also known as Frederick the Great. And great is not even close to being an exaggeration. He had raised Gilbert so well. There was always a spot in Gilbert's heart for Fritz.. Always. He had made Prussia something beyond words.

Gilbert had lived a great life in his own opinion. He had his great boss, invading and capturing new lands. It felt like Gilbert had the world at his finger tips. He enjoyed a fine life.

Conquer.

Drink

Practice the fine arts also known as the violin. A dirty little secret not even his younger brother had ever figured out/.

And so much more, it really was the life.

However as people also say, all things must come to an end. That was another thing Prussia hadn't ever believed at first. He was the Awesome Prussia! He shouldn't have needed to worry. However, he now wished that was the case.

His had begun his life with wars, and that is how it went out.

Before Gilbert's eyes everything began to slip from his grasp. He lost balance of the world. His hands became shaky. Before he knew it nothing was the same. Prussia was being torn apart, piece by piece.

Gilbert wish he could forget the events that happened at that time. Where had he gone wrong? When had he let the world slip between his fingers.

Gilbert winced as he remembered the screaming.

Oh the screaming it was horrible. He remembered watching his brother get his new boss. At first everything seemed fine, the man talked about a great change that would help the world and get rid of the sins that were created.

However, his promises turned into a dark and deadly nightmare. Gilbert had never cared about bloodshed, he had never fully thought much of it. But…

What he had seen, those nightmares he had afterwords, waking up his sweat and tears.

The Holocaust. It was a dark time for many people in Germany, even over the whole world. He could see where is brother had went wrong, and now he was suffering for his mistake. It tore Gilbert in pieces.

Later, even Gilbert had to pay for the mistake that had seemed so promising. Hitler turned his attention to Prussia, Gilbert remembered that grin the man had. So sinister, if there was a devil, Gilbert was sure the devil couldn't even have competed with that look.

More screams where heard, crying, oh god… The crying. Those begging cries. He had never thought such things could come from his mouth. Never had Prussia fully had to come to being on his knees, screaming, crying, pleading for a different way.

Hitler did not listen, no one did. Not even as Gilbert was ripped away from Germany, his brother Ludwig's arms. Ludwig cried, for what seemed like one of the first times ever. Once more he watched helplessly. As once more Gilbert was tossed in another game of fate. This time the game was: Russian Roulette.

Gilbert hated that man, hated that country. Hated the cold. Hated everything. Hatred seem to seep through Gilbert's veins now.

Ivan Braginski was his name, and messing with you're mind was his game. That crazy smile, just the thoughts of it made Gilbert want to scream in pain.

As the Berlin wall was put up, separating Gilbert and Ludwig from seeing each other, Gilbert was on the East side with Russia. Those things, those things that man did to him, he wasn't able to ever sleep the same way again.

Gilbert had become Ivan's slave, each day was like walking through darkness, never able to find your way out. So many days Gilbert wanted to die, escape from this god forsaken world. Freedom once a dream, now didn't even exist in Gilbert's mind, he had lost his hopes, fallen apart completely.

Hitler and the Allies and wrecked everything Gilbert had spent all those years working on. Pulled all his strings, devoured everything that was Prussia.

Gilbert had nothing, no one. Everything he loved, cared for, fought for, was worthless now.

Just as worthless as he was.

Gilbert closed his eyes, a tear escaped his eyes. With a deep sigh he looked outside as the autumn leaves continued to fall.

It seemed like it was an eternity that Gilbert had been with Ivan, time moved so slowly.

Suddenly though, suddenly his dark world suddenly began to brighten. It didn't seem like it at first, but slowly, slowly everything began becoming brighter, hope was coming back.

Gilbert heard news that the Berlin wall was coming down. The Allied Powers had won the war. In a way Gilbert wished they hadn't, those bastards deserved to lose. However, a part of him had never been happier. He could be free again! Free from all this, this! He had cried in happiness.

The day the Berlin Wall fell, had been the happiest day of his life, everything seemed wonderful. He stood in front of the crowd, he knew on the other side was Ludwig, waiting in front of the crowd just like him. Soon was all that he thought at that moment.

When the wall broke down, Prussia felt his spirits sore through the air. He could feel his people's saddness being wiped away, as they all rushed through the rubbles of the Berlin wall, to see their loved ones. Gilbert was no exception, he pushed and shoved, until he collided and tackled his brother. Tears of happiness cascading down their cheeks.

Seeing his brother, this feeling of happiness. It had never felt so good.

Not much longer after the Berlin Wall had fallen Prussia was fully announced into several other smaller countries, as well as East Germany. This had ticked off Prussia to no end.. He couldn't get back anything he had spent those years working hard on. He could only imagine how upset Old Man Fritz was with him, maybe he would find it in his heart to forgive Gilbert.

Ludwig had tried to do something, that made Gilbert want to cry, and hug his brother to no end. He had fought to get a city named after his older brother. Prussia. However, the government and everyone would hear none of it. Which pissed Prussia off.

Why wouldn't they you ask?!

Well it's because the other nations were pansies! They feared that Prussia would rise about again, they were afraid of Gilbert.

Somehow this amused the ex-nation. A cackle escaped his lips, he broke out into a fit of laughter as he slammed his beer down on the table.

Maybe for once that was the only right thing they did. If Prussia did become a city, no matter up much Gilbert loved his brother. He would want his revenge.. He wouldn't have taken anytime to get it either.

His laughter died down, as he watched the world continue to go around him. He didn't have the control anymore. He didn't exist anymore.

All this happened for no reason. In Gilbert's mind the Allies where just a bunch of weak pansies, who didn't want to get their asses invaded.

One day though, one day Gilbert wou-

"GILBERT!" Ludwig's voice called out, snapping the older man from his thoughts. A smirk playing on his face.

At least he still had his younger brother…

Prussia will always exist.

* * *

Hahaha.. I did it again. Ignoring other stories and writing this. I'M SORRY. I never finished my Prussia book ; - ; … So the history is a bit rough. For my sanity, and for your life, please don't send me comments on my mistakes which I know I made. Just review with rainbow filled thoughts ;D YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO OR ELSE PRUSSIA WILL INVADE YOUR VITAL REGIONS.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA D:


End file.
